Am I doing too much?
by young-weasel
Summary: he wants her, but she doesn't know it nor love him much anymore.He kidnaps her and she trys to run. too bad it won't be that easy. Rated M for multi chapters LEMONS and some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm a rookie at this but I promise I'll get the hang of it…soon hehe. Anyways I'm open to many different pairings, mainly of Sakura. So plz be honest of what you think of my stories, and they'll get better. By the way, I write lemons in most of my stories, WARNING to you all. Well, let's skip that for now and start my first fanfic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Am I Doing too Much?<strong>

**Prologue**

It was about 11:30pm when she checked the time, she was getting tired but for some reason she couldn't sleep. 'Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?' she thought as she kept tossing around in her bed, but no matter how long she shut her eyes, she couldn't sleep. "Grr, screw it" she said as she threw the sheet off of her. She walked to her kitchen and started a pot of water for tea. As she waited for to water to boil, she went to her living room and sat on her couch in the dark "I don't get it what's wrong with me?" She brushed back a strand of her pink hair and sighed. Sakura was 20 and lived by herself in a small apartment, she was always at the hospital working or out on missions so why bother? She didn't really decorate either, as she looked around, she noticed how plain it looked 'wow'. Sakura was very popular, she had great friends and she loved her work (yet sometimes she'd love a break once and a while). She's been so busy with work that she doesn't really have a social life, yeah sure she hangs out with her best friend Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and other people once and a while, but she never really dated anyone. A lot of guys ask her out, but she turns them down, as much as she would like to go out, she just didn't have time. She was very beautiful for her age, long pink hair that came pass her shoulder blades, green emerald eyes, and somewhat big breast which she believe come from her recent teacher and mother figure, Tsunade. She took after so many traits from her, especially her super human strength and healing skils.

Sakura truly was very popular and beautiful, but for some reason, she's been getting a feeling someone was watching her. At home, work or even in public, there was this feeling she couldn't shake off. It's one of the reasons she couldn't sleep now, this isn't the first time this happened, she can't sleep cause of this feeling, but she keeps telling herself it's only in her mind. 'I must be working too much, yeah just going crazy from working a lot….yeah' she thought. Sakura suddenly jumped as she heard a high pitch squeal, and rush to the tea pot. She fixed up her tea and sat at the table and drank her tea in silence. When she was done, checked the doors and windows if they were locked, "I really need to chill" '_you really think someone is watching?'_ her inner yelled "I don't know I mean…feels like they're watching now" '_feels like you need to sleep you crazy person_'. Sakura couldn't agree more, as she laid down and turned out the light, she forced herself to stop thinking about it. She was so concentrated on that she didn't notice the figure watching her though her window. She felt that feeling again, she knew something was there, she sat up and looked at the window but nothing was there.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW &amp; COMMENT<strong>, **want to know if I should continue or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Thank you for reviewing my first chapter, I'll be sure to use those :3 thanks you guys for helping my writing. So without further or do, Chapter 1.**

**Am I Doing too Much?**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura couldn't help but stare angrily at her alarm clock. 5:56 am, she had to get up in 4 mins, 'Fuck, I hardly got any sleep' she thought, as she rolled over with her back to the annoying alarm clock, 'I'll just rest my eyes a little'. As she closed her eyes, she heard a loud knocking at her door. Sakura's eyes shot open, "What the?," the knocking continued as she got out of bed and nearly stomped to the door . Without checking to see who it was, because kami knows who else gets up at 6 in the morning, she opened the door to her best and yet most annoying friend, Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto?" she yawned.

Naruto was always bright in the mornings, he and Sakura have been friends since the Academy, and ever since then they grew to be best friends. Naruto had spiky blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and three marks on each side of his cheeks. Although she grew to deal with his hyper ness, she wanted to struggle him right about now. "Sakura-chan, good your awake, I wanted to catch you before you went to work," smiled Naruto with his foxy grin, she stared at him with a look that said talk before I close the door, and then narrow his eyes a little, "um I was wondering if you can hangout today, maybe after work you can go get some ramen with me…or training is good too!" he had a little blush come to his face, "because it's be so long that I, um,"

Sakura smiled a little, she liked how he still wanted to see her even though they haven't hangout lately. She sigh "well, maybe but right now I'm trying to relax before," she couldn't finish as she heard the alarm in her bedroom go off. She turned her head towards her room and slowly back to Naruto, debating on which to kill now, her alarm clock or him.

Naruto picked it up quickly the signal she was giving, "um well yeah your busy so,"

"I'll see you later," she said as she was shutting the door, "If I get off early enough today then yeah" she catch a glance at a smile on his face as she shut the door. 'well time to get ready' she thought as she ran to her bathroom. She quickly undressed herself and started to take a shower. "Maybe I should hang out today, can't hurt, right?". Even since Sasuke left the village about 7 years ago, both her and Naruto had work hard to get stronger and she would have to agree that Naruto has matured a little yet still the same goofball everyone loves. As for her,she grown to be strong, and beautiful, or so everyone says. She started to frown, "Sasuke, wow I haven't thought about him for a long time"

'_I say for about three years'_ said her inner.

"Hey who asked you?" she said

' _sheesh, sorry did I hit a sore spot?'_

"As if he'll never come back, besides I just don't feel that same feeling as I did before"

'_Suuuuurre, well then I say we should go find someone and just,'_

"Don't say what I think you'll say"

'_What I was gonna say jut have a good time on a date'_

"Sure, were you really?"

'…'

"Thought so"

'_I'm just saying'_

"It's ok, I don't want to know". Sakura was saving herself for Sasuke, but now she's just waiting for the right person. Again with the no time for herself 'wow I really need to get out more' she thought. The water started to get cold so she quickly washed herself and got out. She was dying her self off when she looked at the time, 6:36. "Shit, how could I be in there for so long!" she yelled as she scramble though her clothes and got dress in a flash. She brushed her hair and ran to the door to quickly get her shoes on. Sakura hopped on the roof tops to quickly get to the hospital.

She made it in time '7 on the dot, I am so good' she thought as she was breathing hard. She got her coat on and went to the other nurses for the list of patients she had, the nurse gave she a huge stack, which she glared angrily at. This is gonna be a long day.

As she went on with work, she got that feeling again. She turned around and even looked at her surrounding but there wasn't anything. 'This is really getting annoying' she thought.

The day went by slow til finally it was 5 o' clock. Sakura clocked out and walked of the hospital, as she did she saw Naruto running up to her "Sakura-chan!" 'Oh boy' was all she thought. He ran up to her with a excited look "Sakura we have a mission, Grandma wants us right away". Sakura could only groan but followed Naruto to the Hokage tower.

When they walked in they saw a very busy Tsunade, which everyone knows that when you needed to run for dear life. Tsunade looked up to see her pupil and Naruto, she stopped what she was doing "good you're here, I have a mission for you two, Kakashi is waiting for you already I need to deliver a message to Hidden Sand." she said as she handed Sakura a scroll. "I want you back here as soon as possible, got it?" they both gave a "hai" and started to walk out when she said "and be careful", Sakura turned and nodded as Tsunade started working again and Sakura closed the door.

"I'll meet you by the gates Naruto!" she yelled as soon as she walked out of the tower and took off. She quickly got her things and met Kakashi by the gates, seeing him read his book. Shortly Naruto arrived and looked shocked, "what's wrong are you ok?" she said.

"Kakashi is actually here on time, hell must of froze over!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi only gave a blank stare at him and turned to them both, "you know the mission right?" they both nodded "ok then" he said as he put away his book "let's go" and all three took off.

_**Meanwhile**_

The figure watch her as she took off with her teammates, he turned around to face his teammates "ok let's move"

"I don't see why we have to do this," said one of them.

"Shut up already, bitch" said another.

"What!"

"Let's go" said the first figure calmly yet irritated, they all got quiet and took off.

**Well that's my first chapter, next chapter we meet a mystery person. I wonder who it could be. Lol please review and comment and I promise it shall get better with your help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks to those who commented, I'm really glad my story is doing good for you all :3. by the way I like to update my stories a lot so there shouldn't be a time I don't update for a long time. Well here you go Chapter 2. Oh and I do NOT own Naruto or any characters. Enjoy ^^**

**Am I Doing too Much?**

**Chapter 2**

The three Leaf ninja traveled for about 6 hours til finally they stopped to rest for the night." Oh come on you guys know we can keep going, It's gonna take three days to get there why are we resting?" complained Naruto as Kakashi and Sakura set camp. He kept complaining til the fire was lit, finally he flopped on the ground and pouted "still don't see why, we didn't leave that long ago you know"

Finally Sakura lost her patience, she walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lift him up "because you baka, I just finish a long shift at the hospital when you got me so I'm tired and irritated, not to mention low on chakra" she said in a low and scary voice, "is that ok with you?"

Naruto learn to not show fear around her yet he still felt nervous she was gonna sent him flying back to the Leaf Village. "No no Sakura-chan, in fact in looked tired all day you should rest" he said nervously. 'Yikes, Sakura- chan,' he thought.

She let go of him and walked back to her spot by the fire, "thank you."she smiled. Naruto and her turn to see Kakashi ignoring the whole thing by reading his book. 'Hasn't he read that one already?' they both thought.

Shortly after they put out the fire and went to sleep, but not Sakura, once again that feeling come and it felt like they were right next to her. Sakura turned to see if there was anything, but still nothing. 'geez, this needs to stop' she thought.

"Can't sleep?" Sakura turned towards Kakashi to see he had his eyes shut. He couldn't see her but could tell she was feeling uneasy.

"No I'm fine" she smiled, "Just hard time sleeping lately." Kakashi didn't buy it but he left it be as he fell asleep. She fell asleep afterwards but still feeling uneasy.

"So what do we want with this girl again?" asked the female of the group.

"Why do you need to ask so many questions?" said another who held a large sword.

"S-Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!" she yelled.

"You are now"

"Maybe you two both need too be quiet" said the third member

"Be quiet I was talking to Sas- hey where did he go?"

Sakura was almost fully asleep when she heard someone, yelling? Open her eyes to see Kakashi and Naruto already awake. She reached for a kunai when she heard a voice "looks like Karin couldn't keep quiet" she froze, she knew that voice and she knew Naruto was as shocked as she was.

All three stood up as soon as the figure appear in front of them, "No way..." she whispered under her breath.

The figure was none other than the youngest Uchiha and their old teammate Sasuke. "I wanted to avoid a fight but I guess not." He stared at them with no emotion.

"Sasuke, what are- why" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke remained quiet as the rest of the Hebi team appeared behind him. " ah so we have take that one I see" said the man with large sword which the three recognized as Zabuza's, "well let's make this quiet, I can end it in 2 mins tops" he said. Sasuke stayed quiet.

Naruto snapped out of it when he notices he was looking at Sakura "As if you freak!" he yelled as he threw a kunai at him which he dodge easily.

"Names Suigetsu you twit." He looked at Sasuke waiting to see if he could go, Sasuke just gave a "hn" which he took as a ok. Suigetsu charged at the three, Naruto jumped in front and block his sword right as he was gonna swing it.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she ran to aid her friend but was block by the female of group, Karin.

"I don't think so slut, your mine to deal with" she said.

She swung a kick at her, but Sakura dodge it easily and punched her right in the gut. "Who you calling a slut bitch?" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi charged toward Sasuke but the third man of the group, Juugo, stepped in front, "I'll be fighting you"

"Stop you three," said Sasuke in a calm voice, "we're not gonna fight anyone, I'll end this" he said as he activated his sharigan. Naruto ran around Suigetsu, and headed towards Sasuke, but he didn't make it in time as he send all three into a powerful genjustu.

"aww your no fun, I could of finish it easily" said Suigetsu. "Or do you not want to kill them because they're from your old home?"

Sasuke ignored the comment and walked towards Sakura, picking her up bridal style, "she all we came here for…Let's go" he said as he turned around and walked away.

"Tell me again WHY we need her?" yelled Karin. But Sasuke didn't even look back.

"Damn, I really want to fight these guys" complained Suigetsu as he followed "your no fun, there was no fight at all"

The four of them walked away leaving Naruto and Kakashi behind

Naruto woke up with a headache "wow, what happened?" he asked, then last nights events hit him. "Sakura! Where is she?" He turned to see Kakashi standing with his back towards him. He was silent which told Naruto enough. "No….NO we have to find her! She's been kidnapped!"

"I know Naruto…" Kakashi said quietly "but we have to go back and tell the hokage, we-"

"No! We have to go now we don't time to go back!"

Naruto looked at his old teacher who was staring back at him, Kakashi gave a look of worry, Naruto got quiet too. "I know you're worried but going back is best, if we go by our self with no clues we'll just wait time and get no where. Sakura is strong and she knows how to survive, you need to believe in her"

Naruto looked down and clench his fist "…fine…"

**There's #2 I hope you like it, this one was a little off but I have a hard time introducing characters. Next chapter, what happened to Sakura? And how will she react? This should be interesting. Plz comment and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm not gonna really write much in this part so enjoy this chapter**

**Am I doing too Much?**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura felt pain throb through out her entire body, mainly in her head 'wha-what happened?' she thought as she groaned. She look around her but saw only darkness, "where am I?" she tried to listen closely to see if she could pick up any voices or sounds, but she couldn't and it also make her head hurt more. Sakura felt so exhausted even when she tried to stay she could only fall back down. "What the hell is going ON!" she screamed the last part.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming, but since she was in total darkness she didn't know where it was coming from. 'stay calm, show no fear' she thought as she remained still as she heard who ever coming come closer. There was sound of keys rattling, 'ok so I'm in a cell, I'll just wait for the right moment…'

As she heard the door unlock, she put all the strength she had into standing up and head towards the sound, but as soon as the door open light shined in and blinded Sakura making her fall back down and make her shield her eyes. "Well, well, the slut finally woke up." Said a female voice, Sakura heard it from some where, but couldn't figure it out. She tried to look at the person only to see a shadow, she heard the person come closer, Sakura tried to move but couldn't, next thing she knew someone grab her by her hair and pulled her up. Pain shot though Sakura like hell, "pay back for that hit I took to the gut you bitch" then she felt her hair being let go but then a hard kick to her own gut.

Sakura could only lay on the floor and groan in pain ' shit what's going on? And why do I feel so weak?'

Then she heard another voice enter the room, "Karin, if Sasuke finds you here, you'll gonna be dead in a heart beat" the voice chuckled.

"Shut up Suigetsu, I have a thing or two to teach this slut"

"I warned you" he said, Sakura could hear him take a few steps back.

"Now, I'll gonna make you pay you, whore"

Sakura looked up to see Karin reach for her again when another voice interrupted, "Karin, knock it off" the voice sounded coldly, and walked closer to the two girls.

"Sasuke-kun! I wasn't doing anything, really just trying to help her up, so no need to get mad at-" she stopped, as Sasuke glared at her with Sharigan eyes telling her to move out of the way.

Karin walked slowly out of the room, muffling under her breath, "Suigetsu, why didn't you stop this?"

"Hey, I would of, but you made it end easier than I would of, besides I was hoping for a cat fight."

Sasuke gave a low "hn" and a blank face. "if it happens again, stop it, or I'll take it out on you."

Suigetsu started walking out of the room, "no problem, I will" he said as he laughed and walked out of the room. Sakura just laid there, confused, 'what just happened?' she thought.

Sakura then felt herself being picked up slowly and carried out of the room. The light hit her eyes again and she hid her face in Sasuke's chest. She was carried to a different room more lightly lit and Sakura looked around for the first time. It looked like his bedroom. There was a bed, closet, night table and even a desk. She also notice it was lit by candles.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who was still holding her. Suddenly Sakura started to flip out 'oh my god I'm in a room with a guy who kidnapped me!' she thought.

'_Not to mention how you snuggled your face in his chest'_ said her inner.

'shut up, I wasn't, the light was to bright and I wasn't thinking, I can hardly think now!'

While Sakura was about to start arguing with herself, Sasuke snapped her out of it "you must be tired, you should sleep" he said in a plain tone as he set her on the bed. Sakura just laid still, hoping he would leave so she could be alone. She gave a simple nod and Sasuke headed towards the door "you'll be feeling weak for a while so don't try to escape, you won't have any chakra for a while neither." And then he shut the door.

Sakura wanted to find a place to escape but as soon as she tried to move she collapse back on the bed. "Fuck" she whispered. "I have to stay awake... I-I can't sleep now"

Sakura kept thinking she needed to be strong and get back to the Leaf, and get away from him. But as soon as she laid her head on the pillow, the effect of having no energy took effect and she was taken over by sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked to the living room, where the rest of his team was. Suigetsu was sharpening his sword. Juugo was reading and Karin say on the couch filing her nails. She turned to see Sasuke, she instantly jumped over the couch and wrapped her arms around him. She took off her glasses and spoke in a seductive voice. "Sasuke-kun, why don't we take a shower together and get that nasty slut's smell of you?"<p>

Sasuke just shut his eye and talked in his usual plain voice "the only reason I need to take a shower is cause of you Karin."

Suigetsu started to laugh "Denied" he said.

"What that suppose to mean?" she yelled back putting back on her glasses.

"She's right, you should wash off that Slut smell on you, after all since she just touch you, you might want to do it before it stays on you forever"

"Why you fucking asshole!" she shouted throwing the nail file she had at him.

"Can you guys be quiet? I know it's asking for too much but still" said Juugo.

Suddenly, the whole room got noisy, mainly from Karin and Suigetsu. Sasuke walked out of the room and went to his room where his Sakura was sleeping. He walked into the room to see her fast asleep. He walked over and covered her with a blanket. He bend down to smell her sweet smell, cherry blossoms, 'couldn't be better than that' he thought 'her name, her beauty, her smell, she perfect'. Sasuke watch her sleep as he thought about how she was then and now. Back then she may of gotten annoying but she still loved him. Now, she grown into a woman, mature in so many ways and he knew no one loved him like she did. He smirked, "you are mine, no one will change that" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what will happen when Sakura wakes up? How will she react when she remember she was taken? Will Sasuke do when he finds out Sakura doesn't love him like before? And what will happen when between Sakura and Karin? Find out in my next chapter ^^ I hoped you guys like this one<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoplez, sorry it's been a while but in laptop is stupid at times. Well this is my forth chapter and I tried to make it longer. To warning, there is minor adult contact in this one. So don't read if there is an issue, then again for my other readers, the contact will get strong. I hope you all enjoy, and I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Am I Doing too Much?<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**At the Leaf Village**

Tsunade slammed her fist so hard on the desk it split into two. "What? How couldn't she go missing?" she yelled.

Kakashi and Naruto were in her office explaining how the situation "But Grandma, Sasuke came and put us in a genjustu, strong enough where Kakashi couldn't get out" explained Naruto. He was eager to get out of there and started looking for his two teammates.

"Sasuke? What does he want with Sakura?" she whispered. She stopped and thought for a moment. "very well, there will be a search party send out tomorrow, Shizune!" she called for her assistance.

Shizune came running into the room "yes my lady"

Tsunade wrote some things down on a paper and handed it to her "call for everyone on this list". Shizune took the paper and nodded and then took off. Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Naruto "come here tomorrow," she turned to Naruto, "I'll have a word with you first though so come here as soon as possible tomorrow. Till then two are on standby, understood?" they both nodded "your dismissed" she said as she turned towards the window.

Naruto tried his best to stay quiet the entire time, trying not to breakout on how he really felt. Naruto could feel the anger get worse, 'how could Sasuke do this? I swear I'll get Sakura back' he thought as he walked home. 'I'll bring them both back'

* * *

><p>Sakura rolled over to feel someone laying next to her. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke laying right next to her, a blush cover her whole face as she froze, staring at Sasuke. 'What the! Oh kami what happened' she thought.<p>

"Your finally awake" he said without opening his eyes.

"ahhhh!" she screamed moving back a little.

Sasuke open his eyes and leaned on his arm, he stared at her with a blank expression, "hn, too early to be screaming"

Sakura looked at him and moved back more "w-what's going on?" she looked around "where am I? And where are we laying together"

"Chill. And quit moving away or-"he was cut off.

"Don't tell me to Chill!" she backed up more 'I'm so confused and who does he think he is?' she thought.

"Sakura, stop it already, relax or you'll-"once again he was cut off.

Sakura kept moving back as she talked "don't tell me what do! And I won't relax cause" suddenly she fell right off the bed, heading her head as she hit the ground.

Sasuke gave a sigh, he got up and walked around to her, she was grabbing her head and she looked up right at him. She even redder as she stood up, she stared at him and was silent for a while. Sasuke finally broke the silence "why don't you lay down your still probably tried."

"I need to shower" she suddenly said. Sasuke looked at her and point to the door that was the bathroom. She ran in without looking back and locked the door. When she thought it was safe she undressed her self and turned on the shower. She stepped into the warm water, feeling the warm rush over her body, as she felt her body ache. She closed her eyes and tried to think back at what happened, ' I remember leaving for the mission, the campsite, then…Sasuke,' she thought, she head finally became clear and she gasped " how could I be so stupid?" she said, " I've been kidnapped" she froze as she thought ' oh no, what about Naruto and Kakashi? I got t get out of here I can't stay here'

She paused as she thought of a plan she stepped out of the shower while leaving it now, got backed dressed and held her ear to the door and tried to sense any presence. When she thought it was clear, she slipped out of the bathroom .Sasuke wasn't there so she went over to the bedroom door and did the same thing, she sense three people on the far end. She took a deep breathe as she lower her charka to hid her presence. She realized that she had probably 25% of charka. 'Best be real careful,' she was shaking as she quietly opened the door, and shut it again.

She was in a hallway, one side lead to a dead end so she quickly made her way down the hallway. She heard talking as she came to the end of the hallway. She heard a male voice first "so what do you think Sasuke wants with that girl we kidnapped?"

Then there was a female, Karin from what she remembered "who cares? If I see that bitch again I'll tear her apart for taking my Sasuke"

'Have him" she thought as she rolled her eyes. She stopped listening she looked and found the kitchen and a back door. 'There!' she thought. She made sure she was completely hidden as she sneaked though the kitchen and made to the back door. She reached for the knob when suddenly it started to turn, she backed up and froze, as she saw the door open and someone walked in. Sasuke stared straight her, she looked like a deer in headlights. Then slumped "figures" she mumbled.

"What do you think your going?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her.

She didn't say anything at first, just stood there. From what seemed like hours she answered "where do you think? Trying to get away from you"

He gave a cold glare for a second then took her arm and led her into the room with the others. Suigetsu turned around to see them walk in "hey look who awake and wants to meet us" he said " trying to sneak out weren't we?"

Sakura gave a blank stare as she turned to Karin then Juugo. She stayed silent. Juugo said "you were right Sasuke, she was gonna do it, good idea to wait outside"

Sakura blushed and turned to Sasuke with an anger face 'you bastard' she thought.

Suddenly Karin spoke up "how pathetic, your so worthless" Sakura tried to hold her temper and not to send Karin flying though a wall, she didn't want to start a fight here.

"I mean I knew you look retarded but kami I thought you at least had common sense…"

'Don't draw more attention to yourself' Sakura thought.

"..But I guess it runs in the Leaf village"

"That's it!" Sakura yelled as she charged at Karin, she threw a punch and Karin missed it barely, Karin tried to kick but Sakura grabbed her leg. Sakura charged all her charka in fist and nailed Karin in the chest sending her flying though two wall and almost though another.

"Oh shit!" yelled Suigetsu as he laughed his ass off, Sakura was surprised he was laughing at that.

Juugo turned to Sakura "man could you at least have not done it to my room"

Before Sakura could make a comment, Sasuke grabbed her arm again and walked her back to his room. He shut and locked the door "what's the big idea?" she said.

Sasuke turned to her and the next thing she knew she was on the bed with him on top of her and her hands above her head. She struggled to get out of his grip but she was weak from using all her charka on Karin. Sasuke lower his head to her ear and gentle nibbed it. Sakura shivered as he spoke. "Your stuck here Sakura, like it or not. So I suggest your don't do anything rash or you'll pay for it later" suddenly she felt a hand on her breast. Sasuke began to massage it as Sakura moaned. Her mind went cloudy, she was really liking this, yet she still struggled. Sasuke unzipped her shirt to reveal a pink bra, he reached under it and continued to massage her breast again. She moaned and then gasped as she felt something rub against her thigh. Sasuke grinned as he pulled down bra and started to suck on the nibble. Sakura back arched as she gave a louder moan she couldn't resist anymore she stopped struggling, and gave into the feeling

Then a sudden disappointment came as the feeling left, Sakura whimper a little and looked up to see Sasuke give his famous grins " be a good girl now" he said as he got off of her and left the room.

Sakura laid there, surprised about everything that happened ' what this feeling' she whispered. She sat up and fixed her self, "might as well finish my shower then", she realized it was still on "great a cold shower" she said.

'_A good and a bad thing, takes away that "feeling" 'spoke_ her inner.

'Shut up' she thought. She undressed again

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Karin got up from the rubble and felt pain all over her body, "damn" she said

"Ha-ha talk about sucker punched" said Suigetsu though the hole in the wall.

Karin stood up and growled " Sakura!, your fucking dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go folks, I hoped you liked it, please click the review button and give me feedback. In my next chapter there will be a lemon so warning to all. <strong>


End file.
